


Traumatizing

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [48]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things are as traumatizing to a child as walking in on their parents having sex. Part of the Hearing!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatizing

Kurt’s careful to unlock the door and drag in his suitcase quietly, mindful that Maddy could be sleeping. Mindful that she might not be and hearing him would cause her to run down the stairs to say hello, completely ruining his plan to surprise his husband with anniversary sex. He wasn’t supposed to be home today. Kurt had told Blaine he had to work on their anniversary, but he’d moved some stuff around and opted not to tell his husband. After all, it’s always more fun to see the look of surprise on Blaine’s face when he walks in unannounced.

He tiptoes up the stairs, taking note of the pictures along the stairway that Blaine’s updated since he was home last. There’s a picture of the girls at Mei’s graduation, a photo of Blaine, Sebastian and the girls with Marlee Matlin from their last Deaf Expo, one of himself and Rachel both holding their Tony Awards, several family shots from various holidays, and his personal favorite: a photo of the girls all bundled up in their coats from when they came to visit him in South Korea. It’s not the first time he’s seeing any of these photos, of course, but seeing them on the wall, framed all pretty, is so domestic and he can’t help but smile to himself. Being home always makes him feel so safe and secure. It doesn’t matter how famous he becomes out there, in here he’ll always just be Papa, and there’s something simply magical about that.

He sneaks into their bedroom and undresses himself down to just his boxers before climbing into bed next to his husband. The shift in the mattress causes Blaine to stir and he rolls over to look at Kurt, half awake. His smile grows as he wipes the sleep from his eyes and realizes that Kurt is actually in front of him and he’s not just having a very vivid dream. He’s practically glowing.

On the nightstand, the clock turns to midnight. Perfect timing.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, Kurt signs.

YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK, he signs.

ON MY ANNIVERSARY? I’M RIGHT WHERE I’M SUPPOSED TO BE, Kurt responds, inhaling deeply, allowing Blaine’s scent to fill his lungs — hairgel, Clive Christian 1872, and aftershave — he misses it whenever he’s not home. He even carries around a bottle of Blaine’s aftershave when he’s traveling so he has it when he gets homesick.

20 YEARS OF MARRIAGE, Blaine signs and his huge smile is only broken up by an adorable yawn.

26 YEARS SINCE OUR FIRST DATE, he reminds him, leaning over to kiss the tattoo on Blaine’s chest that he loves so much.

I CAN’T BELIEVE WE’VE STAYED TOGETHER THIS LONG, Blaine signs as he cuddles in close, brushing his cold toes against his calf and making him shiver.

YOU’RE ALWAYS SO COLD, Kurt teases him.

YOU’RE ALWAYS SO WARM, he responds.

I KNOW A MUCH BETTER WAY TO WARM YOU UP, Kurt signs as he pulls back the covers to reveal all of Blaine’s gorgeously sun-kissed skin. He’s going to have to thank Sebastian for booking them an appearance in Miami last week because he’s always said Blaine looks good with a little color.

He starts at the tattoo, meticulously tracing the outline of the blackbird with his tongue, then tracing each of the thin EKG lines that paint out the sunset, until Blaine is whining and writhing beneath him. Blaine left hand twists it’s way into Kurt’s hair as the other one struggles to pull down the waistband of his pants. Kurt slaps his hand away.

PATIENCE, he signs, loving the dark look that crosses Blaine’s face.

6 WEEKS AND YOU WANT ME TO BE PATIENT? Blaine signs, looking like he wants to murder him, but Kurt knows it’s all an act. He knows how much Blaine loves being teased, being touched everywhere but the one place he really wants it, being brought so close to the edge before they even have a chance to get started. There are some luxuries to being with the same man for a quarter of a century, and knowing just how to make him scream is at the top of that list.

Kurt doesn’t respond, instead he lowers his head to lick along the waistband of Blaine’s pants… and come to think of it, these are his pants.

YOU DIRTY LITTLE THIEF, he signs, pinching Blaine’s side.

FEEL FREE TO TAKE THEM BACK, Blaine counters not looking the least bit apologetic. He raises his eyebrows in challenge, and they both know Kurt’s never been one to back down. He tucks his thumb into the waistband and pulls his pants down in one fell swoop. Blaine’s already rock hard and he wants to make fun of him for it, tease him about being a teenager again, but his husband is right… 6 weeks without even a single touch is far too long.

He ducks his head to nibble at Blaine’s hip, sure to leave a mark that only the two of them can see. They are well past the age where a hickey on their neck would be socially acceptable, but that doesn’t mean he can’t mark his territory in other places.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers barely audible, but he catches it anyway. He’ll always catch it because he’s always so careful to listen for it. It’s his sign that Blaine’s completely surrendered himself over to Kurt. It’s his sign that Blaine not only loves what he’s doing, but he loves and trusts him enough to stop thinking and just do. The sound of Blaine’s voice never fails to turn him on.

The time for teasing is over. There are days where he’ll tease Blaine for hours, dragging out every sigh, every moan until Blaine is jello beneath him… but not today. Not after 6 weeks. Perhaps later on, after they’ve each come at least twice. Later, he promises himself. Later, he’ll make Blaine beg for it until he’s dripping and practically crying for release. They’ve got all night and neither of them have to work tomorrow.

He grabs the lube out of the nightstand and pours some onto his fingers, careful to warm it up first. Then he starts prepping Blaine as quickly as he dares. He doesn’t want to hurt him, but he also knows neither of them wants to wait.

I’M READY, Blaine signs, and Kurt doesn’t bother asking if he’s sure. Twenty-six years has made it clear that if one of them needed more time they would ask for it.

He allows Blaine to apply the lube on him, practically doubling over when Blaine’s gorgeous lips wrap around his cock, making sure he’s completely hard before pulling off with a sinful pop and laying back down on the bed, perfect ass in the air, his for the taking.

Kurt’s never been one to turn down such a lovely invitation. He grabs Blaine’s hips and wastes no time in sliding inside him.

"Fuck," he says, mindful to whisper as they have a hearing child sleeping down the hall.

Blaine thrusts back against him, causing them both to cry out, and suddenly all thoughts of propriety and remaining quiet goes out the door. His mind is completely focused on the beautiful creature in front of him and the delicious way his hips are moving back against him, not on anything else. He doesn’t think about how loudly Blaine is calling out or how the headboard pounding against the wall must sound.

"Oh my god!" He hears the high pitched scream that could only come from Maddy. His head whips around to see his daughter standing at the doorway, one hand covering her eyes while the other tries to feel her way out the door without having to look. She just keeps screaming, "Oh my god!"

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, immediately pulling out and scrambling for the blanket to cover them both up. "Are you okay?" he asks, wondering what she was doing out of bed this late. Was something wrong?

"I heard some banging and then Dad was… oh god!”

“Oh god,” Kurt groans, completely mortified.

“I’m scarred! You’re not even supposed to be home! Gross! I’m going to have to bleach my eyes! Blech! No! No! No!” Maddy cries, and though she’s always been overdramatic, Kurt has to admit she’s well within her rights to freak out at what she’s just walked into.

Blaine scrambles out of bed, throwing on a pair of pants and t-shirt at lightning speed, then he rushes to Maddy’s side, guiding her back to her own bedroom. Kurt watches the two of them make their way down the hall, Maddy’s signing, big and loud, proclaiming they’ve once again ruined her life. Once her door is closed, Kurt falls back into the bed with a groan. Maddy barging in was horrible for two reasons, the first being that they’d traumatized their daughter and they wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes for weeks, the second being that they hadn’t been able to finish and now they wouldn’t because there was no chance they were having sex again tonight… not now that the mood has been completely ruined.

He can’t even be upset because she hadn’t done a thing wrong. She was concerned for her dad. He gets it, Blaine rarely talks and he’d been really loud tonight. That combined with the pounding of the headboard, she’d probably thought somebody had broken into their home.

WE ARE GETTING A DOORBELL FOR THE ROOM, Kurt signs once Blaine finally comes back, blushing deeply. Kurt knows if Blaine is this red, he must look like a tomato.

THEY ALWAYS KNOCK WHEN YOU’RE HOME, he signs, defensively, crawling back into bed. SHE DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE HOME.

AND IF WE HAD A DOORBELL I WOULDN’T NEED TO BE HOME FOR THEM TO KNOCK, THEY ALWAYS WOULD, he counters, while he’s not blaming Maddy. Of course she would just walk in, that’s what the girls always have to do to get Blaine’s attention, but they need another solution.

YOU CAN ORDER ONE IN THE MORNING, Blaine relents. I CAN’T BELIEVE OUR DAUGHTER SAW US HAVING SEX.

AND NOT EVEN LOVING, VANILLA SEX, he signs. WE WERE GOING AT IT PRETTY HARD. I HONESTLY THINK MY HIPS MIGHT BE BRUISED.

IT’S ALWAYS LOVING SEX, Blaine glares at him playfully. BUT YES, I’D RATHER MY DAUGHTER NOT HAVE SEEN THAT.

HOW IS SHE? Kurt asks, genuinely concerned.

ACCORDING TO HER, SHE’S TRAUMATIZED AND WILL NEVER FORGIVE US, he signs with a roll of his eyes. APPARENTLY WE ARE FAR TOO OLD TO HAVE SEX AND IT’S GROSS EVEN IF WE WEREN’T HER PARENTS.

I DON’T THINK YOU’RE OLD, Kurt informs him, pulling him close. YOU’RE AGED TO PERFECTION.

AND YOU WERE ONE OF PEOPLE’S 100 MOST BEAUTIFUL THIS YEAR, he signs. WE’RE DEFINITELY NOT TOO OLD FOR SEX.

Kurt leans in for a loving kiss that most definitely won’t be leading into more. Kurt figures they are all a little traumatized. 

OF ALL OUR CHILDREN, MADDY’S ALWAYS BEEN THE BIGGEST COCKBLOCK, Blaine signs with a laugh, clearly doing his best to clear the lingering tension.

OH GOD, YES, he signs. I’M ACTUALLY SURPRISED THAT SHE’S NEVER WALKED IN ON US BEFORE TODAY.

The two of them joke some more about the many times they’ve attempted to get some personal time with one another only to have their kids interrupt them with a nightmare here, a tummy ache there, emergency phone calls that turn out not to be emergencies, innocent knocks on the door, and all of the many other reasons they’ve struggled to get laid in a house filled with three kids. Thankfully, the girls are old enough now to not need constant supervision, so they can get away with stealing personal moments more often. That is, until today. Kurt’s pretty sure he doesn’t have any personal moments in his near future when the image of Maddy’s horrified face is burned into his memory.

The next morning, they are all sitting down to breakfast and nobody can meet anyone’s eyes directly. He’s got his head buried in the Arts and Leisure section, Blaine’s pretending to review lesson plans, and Maddy is staring at her phone.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE? Li asks, pounding on the table to get their attention.

NOTHING, they all say. Kurt’s eyes catch Maddy’s and both of them look away with a blush.

I DON’T BELIEVE ANY OF YOU, Li signs. SOMETHING HAPPENED.

IT’S NOTHING, Blaine signs. FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST, YOU’VE GOT TO GET TO PRACTICE.

Maddy is side-eyeing both of them so hard out that Kurt’s starting to worry she might actually set something on fire.

NOBODY EVER TELLS ME ANYTHING, Li signs with a roll of her eyes before stomping away.

THIS DOESN’T LEAVE THE TABLE, Kurt signs to them, once Li is out of sight. This is bad enough without the entire family judging him.

TOO LATE, I ALREADY SENT A TEXT TO MEI, Maddy explains.

YOU DID WHAT? Blaine signs, looking horrified.

I NEEDED MORAL SUPPORT, she signs.

MORAL SUPPORT? Blaine repeats, looking at Kurt like he might understand.

WHAT? Kurt asks, just as clueless.

WITH THE WAY YOU TWO GO AT IT, DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS THE FIRST CHILD TO SEE YOU? she signs. YOU GUYS ARE GROSS. JUST KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS NEXT TIME. NOBODY NEEDS TO SEE THAT.

Kurt wants to be insulted. He’s sure later, he’ll be plenty insulted, but right now all he can focus on is Maddy’s confession.

WHEN THE HELL DID MEI SEE US? Blaine signs, taking the words right out of his mouth.


End file.
